Loners
Millie padded up to her beloved sister, Scarlet, purring. "Hey Scarlet." she mewed playfully. Scarlet purred uneasily back. "Hi Millie." there was a pause until Scarlet broke it. "What... what are you doing?" she asked as Millie looked evil for a moment. Millie suddenly pounced on Scarlet growling playfully and batted her ears lightly with sheathed claws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Hi, you guys!" meowed Amarok. (is this a tom?) "Hi Amarok!" Millie squeaked. Scarlet nodded and pushed Millie off her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah) "What'cha doing?" he asked them. Scarlet shrugged. "Millie attacked me." she glared at her sister as she stared dreamyly at Amarok. ''Ugh... so annoying... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:05, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Why would you do that?" he asked Millie. "I was playing but Scarlet's a big baby." Millie mewed with a look at Scarlet. "Am not!" Scarlet hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Well, were your claws unsheathed?" he asked Millie then. "Of course!" Millie meowed, now sounding a bit annoyed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��< ]] 23:14, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amarok rolled his eyes. Millie stopped and got up onto a rock and sat down her eyes closed and her tail neatly wrapped around her legs. "I have something to say." she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" Amarok asked. "I'm going to have kits." she huffed out her feathery chest. Scarlet's jaw dropped. "What?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:21, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "With who?!" Amarok managed to spit out. "''That is none of your business." Millie said to Amarok, fluffing her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:25, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amarok looked at Scarlet, obviously confused and weirded out. "What? jealous?" she asked a gleam in her two colored eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "No but who do you think is— I'm just weirded out." Millie let out and annoyed hiss. "He's dead anyway." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Okay! Okay! Fine." Millie rolled her eyes and whispered in Scarlet's ear. "He's jealous." she said and then spoke clear again. "I found out late so... yeah they should be coming any day 'cause I'm clearly blind." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ''I'm not jealous! he screamed inside his head. Millie carried on. "...so that means you guys have to feed me." Scarlet looked annoyed. "You can't hut for yourself?" Millie raised her tail. "Nope, could hurt the kits." she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." he meowed to her. Millie flopped down purring in the sunshine. "So chop chop!" she meowed clapping her paws. Scarlet rolled her eyes and scampered into the undergrowth. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:49, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amarok ran out. ''She's going to be twice as annoying now... Scarlet thought while pouncing on a rabbit. And I can tell she's lying about her mate being dead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:57, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Great. doing more jobs for lazy! She lying about her mate being dead. I'm not jealous— I'm suspicious. He stalked and caught a crow. Scarlet went back to her sister who lay with her belly to the sunshine. "Oh food!" she yowled and ate the rabbit. Scarlet shook her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Here's your crow." Amarok meowed once he got back to Millie. Millie ate the crow and lay with her legs sticking out. "You get the honer to rub my pads." she meowed holding out a soft paw pad. She snatched it away. "Nah I'm just kitting with you." Millie purred. Scarlet lay down with her head on her paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok laid down shaking his fluffy mane and his eyes glittered in the sun. Howl raced through the undergrowth, Venom close behind him. ------ Millie shook, a pang in her belly. "I think they're coming!" she yowled. Scarlet's green eyes flashed open and she raced to Millie. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok followed. Millie screamed with pain, but the birth was quick and she bore two kits, two mollies. A sandy one and a gray one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "What are you going to name them?" "The sandy one is of course going to be Sandy, and the gray one... Starfrost." Millie meowed gleefully at the sound of her daughters names. "Those are good." Scarlet purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Nice ones." Howl brusted into a clearing with unknown cats in it. "Who are you?" Scarlet asked flenks rising. Venom exploded out from behind her handsome... teammate whatever. Two gray foxes exploded out after the two rogues and snapped at them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:37, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you!?" (dude, foxes) A fox lunged at Millie and ripped her throat open. Scarlet screamed and flew at the fox with all her fury and clawed in savagely. Howl and Venom pounced on the other. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:43, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok, shocked, puffed out his fur and fought. The foxes snarled and retreated. Scarlet looked down at her sister, she had blood streaming out of her jaws and neck. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Is she still alive?" Venom kicked the queens body. Millie didn't move. "Guess not." Venom said licking Millie's blood off her tail tip. Scarlet screamed and flew on Millie. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE NO!" she cried. Howl watched Scarlet sadly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:26, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok placed his tail on her shoulder. Venom flecked her tail. "She should have saw that coming." she stated and walked up to the kits sniffed them, and pulled her head back up. "These are weak, they won't survive." she meowed. "Probably should kill them now so they won't have to suffer." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "No!" Amarok cried. "Unless you allow it..." He then meowed to Scarlet. Scarlet leaped in front of the helpless newborns. "Don't you dare lay a claw on them!" she snarled. Venom sulked back to Howl. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:35, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok stood by his friend. Scarlet looked at her nieces. ''I promise you Millie, I'll protect them till my dying breath leaves my body. ''she vowed to herself. --- Howl looked uneasy and Venom glared. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ''Never again... Never again... Don't let cats die. he thought. Howl and Venom began to sulked slowly away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:48, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Grr..." he growled. Venom suddenly hit herself in the face. "Oh, our bad! I forgot, I'm Venom, this mooron is Howl and sorry we killed your friend, byeeee!" she said and disappeared. Howl glanced back at the other two cats and followed Venom slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) (Was Howl Millie's mate?) "Wow. Just... Wow." Amarok meowed. (probably not) Scarlet had begun digging a hole. "What?" she asked, still a bit stunned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 01:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "They're cowards! They probably thought we were going to kill them!" Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff